The terminal plug for electric equipment such as vacuum cleaners, floor polishers, portable hand tools are subject to great strain on the connection between the cord and the plug when the plug's terminal prongs are held in the electrical wall socket, when the plug is in the wall socket and the cord is pulled during use. In many cases this results in the cord breaking at the connection between the plug and the cord resulting sometimes, in a short circuit. Also as the electrical plug has to be removed from the socket, by hand, such short circuit creates an electrical hazard for the person making the disconnect. Furthermore, to avoid such hazards, and often if no hazard is present, the person, using the electrical equipment, will give the electrical cord a sharp pull to accomplish the disconnection which frequently breaks or weakens the connection between the plug and cord.